thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Scar (The Lion King: Revisited)
The Army of Scar was a group of Outlanders led by the vengeful spirit of Scar. They wish to take over the Pride Lands. Information History Scar plots with his army in the Outlands to defeat both Simba and the Lion Guard. He explains to his followers that he will be using Ushari the cobra to take down Simba. He then relishes the irony of taking the day of the Kumbuka celebration and making it into the day that he defeated Simba and the Lion Guard. Later, Scar gets word of Ushari's success and directs his army to intercept the oncoming Lion Guard. The plan works, with Kiburi, Reirei, Janja, and their respective gangs slowing down the Lion Guard's progress through the Outlands. At last, the Lion Guard reaches the inner volcano, where Makini places a pinch of the cure, volcano ash, in her gourd. As the team turns to leave, Scar arises from the flames and reveals himself to Kion, admitting his part in the plan to kill Simba. Despite Scar's admission, Kion directs his team to leave, as he is worried about arriving too late to save his father. Scar then calls his army forward, revealing Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, Kiburi's float, Mzingo's parliament, Dogo, Kijana, Ushari and his skink assistants, cornering the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion steps forward to use the Roar of the Elders. Scar tries to warn Kion that his roar will only cause the volcano to erupt, but Kion informs Scar that he knows more about the roar than Scar ever did. He then uses the roar carefully to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. Scar sends Mzingo and his parliament after the Lion Guard, and the vultures nearly wrestle the gourd from Makini. However, the rest of the team arrives just in time to fend off the vultures, and Kion uses his roar to ensure that they are not delayed again. At the same moment, Scar overlooks his defeated army and comments that the war has only just begun. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Months within the battle between Scar's army, and the Lion Guard, Scar plots to destroy Kion once and for all. The Outlanders continue their multiple attacks on the Pride Landers, with all of them being unsuccessful. Shupavu and Njano overhear Janja's hesitation over his position as well as Kion hosting a war on the Outlands, bringing the information over to Scar and Ushari. In retaliation, Scar orders Janja to go to the Lair of the Lion Guard and not let them out, not telling him the rest of the plan, but also informing him that Kion's Roar of the Elders, used at its highest potential in the Caldera has enough power to destroy him, should the plan fail. Janja and his clan go along with the mission, battling the Lion Guard inside the lair, whilst Kiburi's float and Reirei's pack plant dry grass near Pride Rock giving the vultures a chance to make an aerial assault, planting fire everywhere, trapping the Lion Guard, Janja's clan, and Simba's pride in the flames. Anga and Hadithi manage to rescue the Royal Family, while the Lion Guard rescues the hyenas (sans Janja who escaped to the Outlands to get Jasiri) and escape the flames. Once they've escaped, Janja, who is given a second chance by Kion, gives tells them how to defeat Scar. With this news, the Pride Landers, now joined by the hyenas, prepare for the final battle against the Outlands. Meanwhile, Scar reveals to Ushari that he had fed Janja a lie, telling him the reality of the situation in which Kion's roar will kill him, and create an eruption so powerful, it will destroy the Pride Lands. Scar then proceeds to inform him of the story of how he got his scar and became the evil lion he is today when led his Lion Guard and uses the elements of that story to ensure Kion's death. The next day, Scar's army faces the Pride Landers in the Battle of Kenya. Finally, the Pride Landers distract the army long enough for the Guard to enter the volcano. Once they're there, Kion battles the skinks and soon defeats them afterward before confronting the firey ghost himself. The ghost of Scar briefly speaks to Kion, before sending Ushari to attack Kion, giving him a facial wound identical to his great-uncle. Scar attempts to use this to anger Kion by stating that they are alike with their scars. Kion, resisting anger, and remembering his grandfather's words, offers Scar forgiveness, telling him he cannot judge him for his previous actions. With a single breath, Kion summons the Great Kings of the Past, sending down rain from the heavens, vanquishing the fiery ghost of Scar for good. Ushari, desperate to avenge Scar, attacks Kion again, making one last attempt on his life, but is intercepted by Bunga and falls to his death in the flames below, ending the battle for the Pride Lands once and for all. Once the evil has been destroyed, Janja and Kion nominate Jasiri as the ruler of the Outlands. Jasiri hopes they can all respect the Circle of Life. The redeemed army, (with the exception of Kiburi who is indifferent to the offer) accepts Jasiri's rule and returns to their respective territories in the Outlands. Notable members Unnamed members Kiburi-Float-new.png Male-Vulture.jpg Unnamed-Vulture2.jpg Unnamed-Vulture3.jpg Female Skink-img.png Maleskink2-img.png Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Armies Category:Antagonists Category:Lions Category:Cobras Category:Hyenas Category:Jackals Category:Vultures Category:Crocodiles Category:Skinks Category:Lizards Category:Monitor Lizards Category:Scorpions Category:The Lion King: Revisited